


Soldier, Poet, King

by foxesberriesbees



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, I fucking love this song, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song fic, and thE ANIMATICS OMIGOD, me gusta, soldier poet king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesberriesbees/pseuds/foxesberriesbees
Summary: I wrote this in an hour so like don't have expectations anyways sbi stans come get yall juice
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 10





	Soldier, Poet, King

“Hey, Dad?” Phil set down his book on his lap. “Mornin, Wilbur. What’s up?” The slender boy standing in front of him had his guitar strapped to his back. “I uh, wrote a song. It’s about me and Techno and Tommy, and stuff.” Phil patted the grass next to him. “Go ahead.” Wilbur pulled the guitar off his back and sat with his legs crisscrossed. He brought the guitar to his chest and fiddled with the knobs at the top for a little bit before strumming. The melody was spritely and almost medieval as if it was meant to be played on a lute. Wilbur’s voice was clear and bright.

_There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword. He will tear your city down, oh lei oh lai oh Lord, Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord. He will tear your city down, oh lei oh lai oh Lord._

That had to be Technoblade. He was skilled with a sword, often sparring with Tommy. You could hear their diamond swords clink together each morning, a mark that the day had started. He brought home the food, chickens he had killed, potatoes he had farmed. The Minecraft family was never hungry.

_There will come a poet whose weapon is his word. He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei oh lai oh Lord. Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord. He will slay you with his tongue, oh lei oh lai oh Lord._

That was Wilbur, of course. He had a natural gift with words. He wrote poems, songs, stories, anything that his brain conjured. Whenever his friend Niki came over, they would sit under the old oak tree, eat sweet treats that she baked, and read Wilbur’s newest manifesto. Phil would find sweet love songs and poems scattered around the house, each about a new girl. One described her “scaly fins,” which was somewhat concerning, but he left it alone.

_There will come a ruler whose brow is laid in thorn. Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei oh lai oh Lord. Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord. Smeared with oil like David's boy, oh lei oh lai oh Lord. Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh Lord. He will tear your city down, oh lei oh lai... oh._

That must be Tommy. He was king amongst his friends, championing adventures through the lush woods of the server. They hunted for bugs to live in The Bug Village, as Tommy called it. He ruled the kingdom, not caring if they couldn’t follow his royal orders. Phil had patiently explained that the bugs couldn’t hear him, and Tommy had simply said, “Well, they suck.” Once, Techno called Tommy dumb. In true king fashion, he launched an attack, which was really just him and Tubbo throwing rocks at Techno through a window.

Wilbur played the last chord and looked at Phil expectantly. “So, what’d you think?” Phil smiled warmly. “Go get your brothers. I want them to hear this.”

**Author's Note:**

> you're reading family dynamic fics instead of coping arent you


End file.
